Breaking the Mold
by inneko abroad
Summary: In Amestris Boarding School Roy is considered a "bad boy" and seems to get in fights a lot. His strange new roommate, Edward, is considered weak. No one has any idea he's actually stronger than the average person or that he secretly has metal limbs. Riza keeps Roy on track. The only class they all three share is Advanced Alchemy. EdRoy
1. Roommate

_A lot of plot bunnies hit me at once, I hope you enjoy! Please tell me if anything seems forced. _

Breaking the Mold

Chapter 1: Roommate

"So Ed, who's you're roommate?" the junior, Russell asked him. Ed was a freshman who had just transferred in. It was a month since school started.

"According to the paper they gave me it's a guy named Roy Mustang" Ed responded. They were sitting in their first period AP calculus class. Sure Edward Elric was only a freshman, but he was a genius. He was mostly in junior and senior classes because he had scored so high on his placement tests.

Russell hissed, "Sorry man. That sucks. That guy is a delinquent. The school had made it so he had no roommates since the middle of his freshman year! All the rooms must be full."

"Geeze! He's that bad?!"

"Yeah apparently he beat the shit out of his last roommate. You better watch your back. Tell me if he lays even one finger on you and I'll set him straight!" he said holding up a fist.

"Haha thanks, it's good to have someone to depend on." Ed said thankfully. He was glad he had asked this boy where the classroom was, it seemed like they could be good friends.

* * *

Roy paused at the door of his room. He could hear a beautiful voice coming from inside and the sound of a guitar. "— I just want you to know who I am. And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand…" _A roommate? This is strange, they haven't let me have one since Riza beat that first one up. Well hopefully this one isn't so bad. At least he sings like an angel._ Roy shook his head at the thought and turned the key.

* * *

Edward froze mid-strum as the door opened and he watched as the tall boy walked in. He took in the jet-black hair, startlingly dark eyes, and pale complexion complete with a black eye and a few cuts on his face. It seemed the rumors were true, he was a fighter. But until he did something, Ed was not going to worry… much.

"Don't stop," Roy said, "I don't mind."

Ed blushed, "Oh well I was pretty much done with that song anyway… gets kind of repetitive you know?" he opened the guitar case.

"Then play another" he said. The suggestion seemed almost like a command.

"Uhm… if you insist…" Ed lifted the guitar back into the right position and hesitantly began to play. "I'll lose this feeling of being so helpless because my whole life is ahead of me, and the things I once abandoned I want to try and find again. I will pursue this dream because I know it's expected that I be serene…"

Roy sat on his bed and listened as he examined his new roommate. The boy was short, his hair a stunning shade of gold that he'd never seen on a person before held back in a braid. He wore a white glove on the hand that was holding the pick, the other glove sat on the bed next to him. _Odd, but of course I wear gloves.. though mine have an alchemical array on the back and are made of ignition cloth… _

Before long the song was over. Roy stretched out on his bed and started dozing off as the strange gold boy sang a new song softly, the words a blur in his mind.

Ed looked at Roy and realized he hadn't introduced himself. He was about to go about doing that when he realized his roommate was asleep. _Oh well, later then. At least he didn't beat me up. We started on a good foot right?_ He put his guitar away carefully and settled down on his own bed thinking about his day and drifted into a light sleep himself.

* * *

The bathroom door slammed open waking Edward with a start. He looked up to see a steamy sight in more ways than one. Roy was walking out with a towel wrapped around his waist. His chest was bare and muscled with a few bruises on it. His hair was slick and in his face. Roy swiped it out of his eyes and then seemingly noticed Ed startled. "oh sorry, not used to having a roommate…" he started shuffling through his drawers to find clean clothes. Ed watched with mild interest, trying not to wonder what he would look like without the towel.

Suddenly the door to the dorm burst open and Edward jumped in surprise as he saw a young woman, (her presence was too… impassive to be considered just a girl) at the door with a stack of papers in her hand. She marched in closing the door behind her. Her hair was a light shade of blond, and clipped up in the back. She wore her uniform well, perfectly unwrinkled green plaid skirt, well fitted white blouse buttoned all the way up with a stiff collar. She was taller than Ed, he noticed unhappily. She walked right up to Roy unaffected by his half naked glory.

"I brought your homework!" She stated, "You are doing this whether you want to or not." It was an order.

"Come off it Riza." He said, completely unsurprised at her appearance as if it happened every day. Ed wondered how she got in, he knew the door locked automatically.

"Here, I'll be back in an hour and I expect it done."

Edward gave a small snort of laughter. Her eyes whipped towards him, immediately taking him in. "A roommate? When did you get a roommate? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Today." Roy said simply.

"Whats his name?"

"I don't know, ask the shrimp." Ed stiffened as she looked at him questioningly.

"Edward Elric" he said reigning his temper.

"Well he looks harmless enough…"

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE LOOKS LIKE HE WOULDN'T HURT A FLY?!"

She looked surprised then laughed, "Nobody said that Edward… Ed?"

"Uh… sure"

"His last roommate wasn't to… nice. He needed to be… dealt with." _Dealt with? It almost sounded like _she _had "dealt with" the guy._

"So what's your name?" He tried conversationally.

"Riza Hawkeye"

"Nice to meet you."

"Anyway Roy, I'll be back and that better be finished." She ordered dropping the papers on his bed and turning on her heels she left. The door clicked behind her and Roy gave a sigh.

"You gunna do it?" Ed asked curiously.

Roy looked at him. "No choice." he stated seriously. He grabbed his clothes and put them on in the bathroom. Then he sat at the desk on his side of the room and started on the homework.

* * *

Ed picked up some clothes and a towel and walked into the bathroom. His shampoo, conditioner, and soap was waiting for him. He closed the door, set his stuff down, and stripped. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, surveying the old scars around where his right shoulder should be. Instead there was the shining silver gleam of a metal shoulder and arm. Though he couldn't see it in the mirror his left leg from just above the knee down was also metal. He ran his fingers along the scar tissue and sighed. Then he quickly took a shower. When he got out he left it running and carefully dried off, especially his metal limbs. Then he went about oiling and polishing the limbs before he turned off the water. He didn't want his roommate to think he was primping or something and he certainly wasn't going to let him know about the metal limbs if he could help it. He dressed in his thick long sleeved pajamas and matching long pajama pants. He put thick socks on his feet and put a fresh pair of white gloves on before going out brushing his hair.

Looking up from his homework Roy took in Ed's appearance. "Gloves? Are you some kind of clean freak?"

"Uh yeah… try not to touch me please?" This was the best way to keep him from learning Ed's secrets… even if he secretly wanted to be touched it would be better if his new roommate didn't think of him as a cripple.

"Whatever."

Sure enough not long after Roy closed his books and set the paper aside Riza came marching in. this time Ed looked as she came in and noticed her putting a key away in her pocket. He wondered how she had gotten hold of one but didn't question. Roy was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"Is it done?"

"All of it."

"Alright." She threw him a bar of dark chocolate.

"…You do your homework for chocolate?" Ed said incredulously.

They both looked at him as if he were the one that was strange.

"No, I just felt like he deserved chocolate." Riza said.

Edward thought about the relationship they must have and thought it was pretty great, if odd. He would like to receive gifts from a lover for no reason.

"So how's it going with Jackie?" Riza asked sitting on the bed near Roy's feet. So she wasn't his girlfriend, Ed was surprised. They got along so well.

"Dumped her."

"Why did I even ask?"

"Beats me. You should know me by now." He opened the chocolate.

"Well I thought that one might have a chance. She was very pretty."

"She had no personality. Airheaded and probably just interested in my reputation."

"Hmm." She looked at Edward thoughtfully as she accepted a piece of chocolate Roy offered her. The boy was just sitting and looking uncomfortable. He didn't seem sure what to do. Roy looked at him and sat up.

"Here have some chocolate, Shorty. It's good for you" Ed looked about to refuse so he got up and put the chocolate in his mouth as it opened to refuse. "Don't want to get your gloves dirty. Or are you scared to eat it because I touched it?" he said with a smirk.

_That bastard! He's trying to get under my skin!_ He chomped down on the chocolate and said "I'm not afraid of anything! And don't call me short!"

"Not afraid of anything Mr. Gloves?" He was still smirking as he poked fun at Ed.

Edward got up, took off his left glove, and slapped the smirk off Roy's face. Riza laughed heartily. "You deserved that one Roy." He rubbed his face; this pipsqueak was braver than he thought. Maybe the boy wouldn't just take shit from him. He smiled. _This might turn out to be fun._

* * *

The next day Ed's first period was Alchemy. The whole rotating block schedule concept was a bit strange to him but it was nice not to have the same schedule every day, means some days will be better than others. Apparently they were let out an hour early of Fridays. That sounded awesome. But he wasn't sure why the fourth period block on Thursdays was blank. He guessed he'd find out eventually.

Entering the classroom he sat eagerly towards the front, but not wanting to be in the middle he chose the desk farthest to the left in the first row. Not long after he saw Riza walk into the room. She spotted him and sat down next to him. "Hey! I'm sorry I didn't say hello when I saw you in this class yesterday…"

"That's okay." he smiled at her.

Someone sat behind him. Ed turned to see a red head with a rather large tuft of hair in the front. "Hey" the guy said, sweeping his hair out of his eyes. "I'm Jean."

"Edward" the blond responded with a smile.

"Where you from kid? And why is someone your age in our class?"

"I'm from Risembool, and I'm not a kid! I'm 14! I'll be 15 come November." he defended.

Jean raised his eyebrow, "Let me see your schedule, you're in the wrong class."

"I am NOT! I am perfectly capable of finding classrooms." Ed didn't bother to dig out his schedule. Jean looked like he was in for a treat. He'd see later.

The teacher walked into class. "Good morning class!" there were a few scattered responses. " Today we will be studying the element of iron with flame. I have a class activity we will start in about 20 minutes." She flicked on the projector.

"Hey Ms. Curtis, I think this freshman is lost." Jean said pointing at Ed.

The teacher looked at Jean coolly. "No Havoc, he is in exactly the right place. You'd have known that had you been here yesterday. Mind your own business." The door opened. "Ah! Mr. Mustang, so nice of you to join us." Edward's eyes shot up, no way. He would know if he had seen Roy in his classes yesterday, the guy definitely hadn't been there. His uniform shirt was un-tucked and the buttons at the top were undone revealing his chest but the teacher said nothing about it.

The dark haired boy sauntered up to the teacher and handed her a pink slip without a care in the world. There was a new bruise on Roy's jaw. Then he looked around and spotted Ed and Riza and headed that way. He walked past Edward and Ed sighed in relief. The air caught in his throat as he heard "Get up, Jean." There was a clatter and shuffling and Ed winced as Roy occupied the seat behind him. Was there a particular reason he chose to sit there?

* * *

_Don't forget to review!_


	2. School Day

_Dedicated to LenaLight who was waiting. Don't forget to review! This is going to be short because I made last minute edits._

Chapter 2: School Day

She told them to get into groups of three for the activity. "Make sure at least one person in your group is an alchemy performer." She demanded. "I know most of you are since this level is an elective but there are still a few that can't." Of course it would be groups of three. Ed nervously turned his desk to join Riza and Roy's already together desks. There was really no other place to go, he was trapped.

"So… can either of you guys perform alchemy?" Ed asked curiously. Roy just held up his gloved right hand with a red array on the back.

"I can't really" Riza said with a little embarrassment. "but I know all the basics and can recognize arrays and what they are meant to do which is good for investigating."

"Why would you want to investigate?"

"She wants to join the military after collage." Roy stated simply. "I feel sorry for anyone in her path. She's lethal. You should see her in firearms class, she's the top student. I think even the teacher is scared of her."

"Thanks, but you have as much respect as me." She said blushing at the compliment. "The only reason your grades aren't as good as mine is you don't try."

"What about you?" Roy asked.

"Oh I'm fine at it." Ed was not going to let them know just how good he was. He would even draw arrays here by hand. He didn't know what would happen if it were public knowledge he could use alchemy without a drawn circle.

"Start by drawing a fire array that can alter the shape of the iron I give you." The teacher began to walk around and hand out chunks of iron. "I want you to draw a sculpture and then create it."

"Okay, Riza, you draw the sculpture. Edward, you draw the circle and I'll make it."

"WHAT?! You want US to do all the real work while you take the credit? Hell no! Help with the circle." Edward said heatedly.

"Fine fine." He drew a basic circle and then waited.

"What do you guys want me to draw?" Riza said. "I'm not really a fan of drawing. Do I really need to do this?"

"Here, I'll draw." Ed said. He took the paper from Riza and drew a detailed drawing of a rearing horse with a flat piece of metal at the bottom so it could stand.

"Give me the circle, I'll draw the array." Riza told Roy. Not that long later the array was drawn with Roy's help.

"Alright shrimp let's see what you can do." Roy handed the paper to Edward who looked at him with surprise. "Well you didn't want me to take all the credit, besides you know the drawing best. Go ahead."

He took the array, placed the hunk of iron in it, and placed his hands on the circle. A blue light surrounded his hands and fire quickly formed around the metal, stretching and melting it into form. Soon a figure the size of a hand stood before them in perfect detail down to the ripples of lifelike muscle and thin looking strands of hair looking like the wind blew through it. Riza took in a breath. "Wow…"

The teacher appeared behind them. "Ahh, we have an artist I see. Beautiful work." She picked up the horse to study. "Such detail. A mustang, how fitting." She looked at Roy then set the figure down and walked to the next group where there was a small explosion.

Roy looked surprised, "It's a mustang?"

"Yeah… that's all I could think of." Ed said defensively.

"It's great. Can I have it when we get it back?" Riza breathed.

"I don't mind…"

"Yeah whatever." Roy said.

* * *

Next class was AP English. Not so excited about this class Ed sat somewhere near the back. He saw Roy enter the classroom and sighed but the guy sat nowhere near him. He sat in the middle of the room and put his feet up on the desk. He was quickly surrounded by a bunch of senior girls. Ed looked away. What did he care?

The class passed uneventfully. And Edward was happy to leave. His AP Calculus class thankfully held only Russell. Then it was time for lunch. Russell had homeroom before lunch and Ed had his homeroom after lunch so they couldn't sit together.

Going through the lunch line and skipping over the milk intentionally, Ed grabbed orange juice and a sandwich then sat down at a random table. He looked around. From where he was sitting he could see Riza and Roy. Roy's back was to him. Riza was laughing loudly, her head tipped back. He wished he could join in on the joke. As she leaned back forward her eyes met his for a moment. Roy turned to see what she was looking at. Ed turned away with feigned disinterest, going about eating his lunch. They didn't join him. He finished his lunch alone then left for homeroom.

* * *

Next was gym. The principle, knowing about his metal limbs and his previous school experiences with them, agreed to help him hide them. He had to have a gym credit but he would get it by paper and pencil tests. The principle had the school nurse write a fake excuse for him saying his body was weak and he couldn't participate in gym class activities. This way he didn't have to wear the short sleeved uniform t-shirts and short shorts that would lay bear his automail limbs. Plus sometimes the classes were in swimming and he would only sink with the weight of the metal.

Ed hadn't had gym yesterday so he needed to talk to the teacher. He got the note out. "Mr. Duram."

"Why aren't you changing kid? Hurry up, I expect you out in five minutes!"

"Here." He handed him the note.

Grumbling the man looked it over then raised his eyebrows, "Weak constitution? Really? You look fine to me, if a little on the small side."

Not far away Ed could see Roy walking to the dressing rooms looking at them. Great he had heard. "Ever since I was little." He confirmed unhappily.

"Well, you will be taking the tests with everybody else." he grunted looking at him with suspicion. "Sit over there." He pointed to the stage. Ed complied feeling miserable. He got out his math homework and began, wishing he could participate like everyone else. Honestly he was stronger and more athletic than most people.

Today they played basketball. Ed watched wistfully as Roy stole the ball and headed for the basket. He bet he could beat the smug look off that boy's face given the chance. Edward had finished all his homework already. He grabbed his sketchbook and began drawing. Beneath his fingers Roy was appearing on the page, a look of concentration in his face, basket ball bouncing, arm and leg muscles flexing, and sweat dripping. He stopped, why was he drawing this guy? Whatever. He turned the page and began drawing Riza. She was a pretty young woman with eyes full of spunk and life. He drew a portrait of her face how he remembered it and drew her hair how he imagined it would look down. "You like her?" a low voice said in his ears, "I wouldn't suggest her. She can be violent."

Ed looked up at the sweating Roy and covered his drawing, "Hey! Mind your own business!"

"Whatever, suit yourself." Came the reply. Roy grabbed a ball that had apparently been thrown behind Ed and went back to his game. Edward was relieved his other drawing was safely unseen.

The rest of his day was uneventful. Riza sat next to Ed in last period Physics and then the day ended. Edward happily made his way across campus to the dorms.


	3. Mortification

IMPORTANT NOTE: (1) If you read this story before 10/12/12 notice a big section of the last chapter has been removed. It may or may not happen like that later, wait and see. (2)I am moving up the rating to M.

Ages (upon request of Besan): Ed (14), Riza (17), Roy (17), Jean (16)

Chapter 3: Mortification

Edward walked into his dorm and found both Roy and Riza already there. Roy was talking. "Yeah we should just break into the office and go."

"Go where?" Ed asked curiously.

Riza smiled at him, "For a drive. Wanna come?" Roy looked at her sharply. "What it's not like it's a date. We should get to know your roommate."

He sighed. "Fine then. You're coming pipsqueak."

"Alright, I'll be back at midnight. I'm going to take a nap." Riza got up and opened the door, "See ya, Ed." She closed it softly behind her.

"So, where are we going?" Ed asked.

"Wherever I feel like going." Came the reply. "I'm also going to sleep. You should probably do the same too." Roy started fiddling with his alarm clock. When he was satisfied he set it on the desk next to his bed and laid down.

Ed grabbed some sweatpants and a cotton long sleeved shirt and changed into them. He pulled his gloves on snug and put on tennis shoes. He walked to the gym. He looked around. There was no one there. He began running around the edge of the gym. Not jogging, running. He may allow people to think he was weak, but he would never truly be a weak person. Edward worked out almost every day. He intended to be a state alchemist one day. He would need to rely on more than just alchemy to do this. It wasn't for the army's sake though. He wanted to join for his brother, Alphonse's, sake. He needed information to help him with his goal.

When they were 9 and 10 they had tried to bring their mother back with alchemy. The result had left Edward with his two missing limbs but his brother had lost much more. His brother's body had been completely absorbed by the alchemy. At the last moment Ed had managed to bind his brother's soul to a suit of armor. He needed to fix their mistake. He would never forgive himself for what had happened to his brother. Thinking about this, he continued running. Pushing himself to the limit.

"Weak constitution huh." He heard a voice say as he passed the coach's office.

_Shit!_ He stopped running and looked for an excuse. "Today is one of my good days, sir." He came up with lamely.

The man walked over and grabbed his left arm. He pulled hard on it, dragging Ed in a circle toward the wall. He grabbed his right wrist and pinned it to the wall. His gaze went from Edward's face to his arm. "Mr. Duram…" He said weakly, "Please let go." The gym teacher pulled his sleeve down his arm, and then pulled off the glove.

"Automail?" He drawled. "Expensive stuff. Something tells me that you don't want everyone to know about this." His half smile looked downright evil. "Come into my office."

Mortified Ed followed the pointed finger into the office. In his previous school he was shunned, teased and beaten. People viewed him as a cripple. He had hated the teasing, but more than that he had hated the pity. People wouldn't look him in the face when they talked to him. No one thought he would ever be anything important. He would prove them wrong one day. Edward did not want these things to happen again. He knew he would put up with anything.

* * *

Leaving the gym in low spirits, Ed walked back to his dorm. He brushed his teeth for a long time, then took a shower as if he could wash away how the act he was forced to perform made him feel. It could have been worse, he was still a virgin, but he felt terrible. Edward wondered if the man would continue to force himself upon him. If said virginity was in danger. He wanted to do it with someone special for the first time. He might be running out of time.

Sighing he stepped out of the shower and dried off. After he was sufficiently layered he walked back into the room where Roy was sound asleep. Wishing he had taken the advice to sleep earlier, he laid in his own bed. Maybe when he woke up he would think it had been a dream. Except he knew it wouldn't be that way.

* * *

A rough hand shook his shoulder. "Wake up kid, we're going."

Ed woke to see Roy turning from his bed and grabbing his phone. Riza was at the door waiting for them. He got up with a groan and shoved his shoes on. Wiping the tiredness from his eyes he followed them down the stairs and out across the campus fields.

They walked up to the school building and skirted the edge. Coming to a low window they stopped. Roy popped off the screen and pried the window open, then climbed in. A few seconds later he came back out, handing a set of keys to Riza he set about closing the window and replacing the screen.

Riza handed Roy the keys and they walked to the parking lot. Roy unlocked the doors to a dark blue car and they drove off into the night. Not long later they parked near a construction site.

"A construction site?" Ed asked?

"Yeah!" Riza said. "They are never going to actually build something here. They gave up forever ago. It's a fun place to hang out." There were large cement pipes and a small wooden structure. A crane held one of the pipes somewhere overhead. There was a small wall on the ground that Riza climbed up onto and walked along. "This place also has a great echo. Roy says you can sing. Let's hear it."

"…Are you sure?" Ed asked, blushing.

"Yeah come on. I want to hear it!" She called over her shoulder.

He let his voice out into the night. "Tried to take a picture, of love. Didn't think I'd miss her… that much. I want to fill this new frame, but it's empty. Tried to write a letter, in ink. It's been getting better, I think. I got a piece of paper but it's empty, it's empty. Maybe we're trying, trying too hard. Maybe we're torn apart. Maybe the timing is beating our hearts. We're empty…"

"That's beautifu—AHH!" She was falling. Her voice echoed loudly across the site and something moved. Ed looked up. The pipe the crane had been holding was falling.

"RIZA! MOVE!" Roy screamed running towards her.

He wouldn't make it. Ed clapped his hands together and pressed them to the ground. The earth under his hands ripped apart, a rift made its way towards Riza. Then a wave of hardened earth swept over her to protect her. The cement pipe hit the earth above her head and rolled away harmlessly. Roy's head whipped around towards Edward, then he turned back finishing his run to Riza's side.

Franticly he asked, "Riza! Riza, are you okay!"

"Yeah… I think I just twisted my ankle in the fall." She looked up at Roy then looked to Ed who was walking up behind him.

"Oh my god…" Roy breathed a huge sigh of relief. He looked completely drained. "We're leaving. Now." He picked Riza up bridal style and held her close.

20 minutes later they pulled into a waffle house.

"Boy it's been forever since we've eaten out!" Riza said cheerfully, swinging her legs in Roy's hold.

Roy laughed. "We went two weeks ago!"

"Whatever! Let's go."

Walking into the diner, they sat at a corner table and ordered. Riza and Roy really got along well. Ed wondered how long they had been friends. Riza opened a straw and blew the packaging at Roy which flew strait into his face. He growled at her and she laughed. Then she twisted the straw up on two sides tightly leaving the center untwisted. She turned toward Ed who sat next to her. "Flick it."

Looking at her strangely he flicked the straw and it split open with a loud POP! Roy watched him silently from the other side of the table. He nervously avoided his gaze and tried not to fidget. "How did you do it?" Roy asked finally.

"Do what?" Ed said innocently.

He narrowed his eyes. "You used alchemy without a circle."

"It was an emergency; I didn't have time to draw one."

"How long have you been able to do that?"

"Since I was ten."

Riza looked up, "Geeze Ed! You're such a genius!"

"Can we please not talk about it?"

So for the rest of the meal they avoided the topic, focusing on school and the various classes, students, and teachers. The topic of Mr. Duram came up briefly. "Yeah, he's such a perv." Riza agreed with Roy. "He's always looking at inappropriate places, and goes in the dressing rooms when people are changing. He even does it to the girls!" Roy noticed Ed looked like he was going to throw up. _Interesting_.

"Let's go back before we get caught, or something else bad happens." Roy said sternly.

They left. As they rode back they rolled the windows down, enjoying the last taste of freedom.

* * *

_I've worked really hard. So please review!_


	4. Anything

_For those who were curious about the strange schedule rotation, I wrote out class schedules for Ed, Roy, and Riza. The link can be found on my profile. It's all consistent_. ;)

Chapter 4: Anything

They returned to their rooms in the early morning. After they returned Riza to her room and got back to theirs, Roy hopped in the shower. Ed listened to the water and let it lull him into a light sleep. He dreamed about his brother before he had lost his body, then it was back to that stormy night where they had tried to bring their mother back. A gruesome creature appeared where their mother should have been. Then the alchemy around them changed from blue to red. Blac tendrils creeped up his legs. More were surrounding his brother and dragging him away. "NO! NO STOP! PLEASE NO! Anything but that… give Al back! It's my fault take me!"

A hand shaking him brought him back to earth. He awoke in a cold sweat, tears streaming down his face. A concerned looking (and shirtless) Roy stood over him. "Are you okay kid? Who's Al?"

Ed hesitated. "My… my brother…" His breath quickened for a different reason as he watched drips of water from Roy's hair slide down his pale toned body.

Gruffly Roy said, "Well it was just a dream, everything is fine. Go take a shower, it'll help."

Getting up Edward grabbed a fresh set of clothes and did what he was told. He turned on the water and let it slide down his back as he set his forehead against the wall. He hated to be here when his brother needed him. But there was not much they could do for themselves on their own. Ed had tried to take the State Alchemist exam but they told him they would not allow him to take the test until he had finished his high school education. Sure it was only going to take him this one year. But every passing moment seemed too long. He decided he would double his efforts at studying, looking for any hints on how to help Al.

Satisfied with this decision Ed finished his shower and went back to bed.

* * *

Ed awoke to the sounds of Roy getting ready. He looked blearily at Roy and noticed he was wearing his PE uniform. He groaned. That was right. He had PE first today. Should he go? No he was going to skip.

"Dude, if you don't hurry up I'm going to leave without you."

"I'm not going."

"You know if you're late to school you'll get a detention."

"yeah I know, but I'd prefer the detention."

Roy looked at him sharply. "Mr. Duram didn't _do_ anything to you did he?"

"What?!... No. Come off it."

"Well suit yourself. Check on Riza before you go to class. She's skipping today. The nurse says she should stay off the ankle. I'm sure she'd be glad to see you."

"Sure. I'll take good care of your girl."

Roy gave a snort. "That woman belongs to no man! See you later pipsqueak."

* * *

About ten minutes later Ed dressed in his uniform and headed outside. He picked some flowers and made a simple vase out of a broken flowerpot. Filling it with water he placed the flowers inside and went back to the dorms.

He knocked on Riza's door. He heard a shuffling and it took a little while before the door opened to reveal a curious Riza. "Oh. Hey, Ed. What's up?"

"I came to check on you." He said handing her the flowers.

"How sweet! Thank you." She walked inside leaving the door open behind her. Ed walked in and shut the door. She set the flowers on her desk then climbed into her bed, stretching out her foot. "What about class?"

"It's just gym." Ed sat on the floor and leaned against his back against the side of her bed. "So how's the ankle treating you?"

"It's fine so long as I don't put too much weight on it. I've had worse." She smiled. "So how's it going rooming with Roy?"

"It's been going fine." He said. "Luckily he seems to have no interest in beating me up."

She laughed, "Wanna know a secret?"

"Uh… sure."

"_I_ was the one who beat up Roy's last roommate."

Ed looked up at her in surprise. "What?! Really? Why?"

"Don't tell Roy I told you this, he'd kill me. But back when he was a freshman he was a lot smaller and weaker. His roommate got the bright idea he could touch him without my permission. After I beat him he was embarrassed that a girl beat him up so badly so he claimed Roy did it and demanded to switch rooms."

"Without your permission? Have you staked a claim?"

"Haha, I just keep him out of trouble. I don't have time for boys in a romantic sense."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Do you have time for girls in a romantic sense?"

"HEY! That's uncalled for!" She flushed, "I don't have time for anybody. I'm going into the military soon!"

"So does Roy actually get in fights?" he asked curiously, "He always seems to have bruises."

"On occasion he does. Most of his bruises come from morning practice with me though. Usually we fight together and when we do, we aren't the ones getting hurt. Would you like to join us in the mornings? You should probably know how to fight just in case something happens."

Thinking of the metal that lay under his layers Ed shook his head. "Sorry, no thanks… I'm not a morning person."

"Shame. Well if you ever change your mind just tag along with Roy."

"Sure."

"Hey Ed?"

"What?"

"Are you gay?"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm just wondering… I mean you wore leather pants last night and your ungodly adorable. You keep your hair long, wear your uniform right... It would just be believable. You have my permission to go after Roy, you seem like a good guy." Ed was blushing furiously.

"I'M NOT GAY! I'm going to class…" he mumbled the last part and stomped quickly out of the room.

* * *

Edward slipped into his second class of the day, handing the teacher a pink slip from the office. He looked down at the paper on top of his books. It was a detention slip with the room number 105 on it. It was worth it to have skipped he decided.

At lunch Ed got himself spaghetti and a roll and sat down where he sat yesterday. This time however Roy joined him, sitting across the table from him.

"How's Riza?" He asked conversationally.

Ed flushed thinking of their conversation, "She seems fine." He said suddenly very interested in his food.

"That's good… Thank you so much for saving her. I can't explain how grateful I am to you. She's my best friend… I don't know what I'd do without her." He looked meaningfully at Ed, who kept his eyes downcast. "If there's anything you need or want… ever… anything at all just say the word."

Ed looked up, face red. "Anything?"

"Anything." Roy confirmed with a serious look.

Ed grinned. "Take me on a date."

Roy raised an eyebrow and Ed looked back down. "Or you can go back on your promise."

"Fine. We'll go on Saturday." Ed looked up in time to catch a pale pink flush over Roy's cheeks before the boy got up and left. He realized Roy hadn't had anything to eat with him._ What's up with that?_ He wondered. _Ahh crap, I hope he doesn't tell Riza… She might shoot me for lying to her._

The rest of the day went smoothly, sailing by as Ed thought happily about the weekend. He was not prepared for what happened next.

* * *

_Please please please review! _


	5. Protectiveness

_Waiting on reviews after the new chapters has been making me incredibly nervous. Thinking… will you guys like it? Hate it? Want to murder me for ruining something good? But you guys have been really encouraging, thanks! This is for you guys!_

Chapter 5: Protectiveness

It was 3:00pm so Ed headed to room 105 with a giddy smile. He wondered what they were going to do on their date. He walked into the classroom and the smile immediately dropped from his face.

"Hello Edward. Thought you'd skip out on my class did you? Not a good decision." The man tapped his foot on the ground. He was rather gross. Mr. Duram beckoned him closer. Ed didn't move.

* * *

Roy decided he'd wait for Ed's detention to be over before he went back to the dorms. Then they could go visit Riza together. He'd finished going around to Riza's teachers and getting her homework. Now he looked for the days' detention room so he could wait outside. He opened a few classroom doors and glanced in. As he got to 105 he heard from the other side of the door, "NO! Stop it! This is wrong!"

That was Ed, he realized startled. He sounded scared. Roy flung the door opened and stepped in. The sight he saw made his blood boil. Ed was bent over a desk, his face was being shoved onto a student's desk by a hand tangled in his braid. His pants were shoved down far enough to reveal his ass and he was struggling madly against the brawn of Mr. Duram, whose belt was undone.

In a rage Roy snapped his fingers as he stomped in. The alchemical array on the back of his glove burst into life and a snake of flame leaped forward to lick Duram's hand causing him to release the boy. Ed quickly pulled his pants back up and belted them securely. Roy continued forward and punched the man in the face. Duram swung a haymaker punch towards Roy who grabbed his arm and pulled the man forward with his own momentum, as the man passed he pulled up the arm behind him and knocked him to the ground. Roy grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the ground several times before he got up. He stomped on the man's hand on his back then grabbed Ed and Ed's backpack from the ground and dragged him out. Roy marched down the hallway, tugging Ed along. He wasn't going toward the exit.

"Where are we going?" Ed asked.

"The principal." Roy growled. He opened a door, stomped past the surprised looking secretary and opened the second door to the principal's office and shoved Edward in. "Tell her what happened." He ordered. "Now." Then left, closing the door behind him.

Roy waited impatiently outside, fidgeting. "Can I help you?" the secretary asked. He shook his head in response.

After a few minutes the office door opened and a red as a beet Ed came out. He grabbed his bag from Roy and walked past him without meeting his eyes. Roy followed him down the hallway. "Well? What did she say?"

"She said there will be an investigation."

Somewhat satisfied with this response he stepped forward to walk next to Ed. When they got to the dorms Ed went to their room instead of joining Roy to see Riza. Ed crawled unhappily into his bed without changing.

* * *

Riza heard a knock on her door and carefully walked to open it. Roy walked in looking upset.

"Here's your homework." He said holding out a stack of papers.

"Did something happen? What's wrong?" Riza asked concerned.

Roy sighed, "Yes. It's about Ed but I don't know if he'd want me to tell you."

Riza raised her eyebrows. "Well you've already started so you may as well sit down and finish." She stated, sitting on her bed.

He sat down next to her. "I saw Mr. Duram try to rape him."

She gasped. "Did you beat him up?"

"Yes, then I made the kid tell the principal."

"I wish I had been there to help beat up the guy…" she said angrily. "You need to keep an eye on that boy, Roy. Go to him, he's probably hurting."

* * *

Roy opened the door to his room and found Ed lying in his bed, still wearing his uniform. The boy was turned away toward the wall. "Hey kid…" He said. He sat on the edge of Ed's bed. "Don't let it get to you. I'm sure he'll get caught."

Ed's bed was the one on the left so when Roy grabbed his arm to roll him onto his back, it was the flesh arm he touched. "Look Ed, I won't let him touch you. I'll skip gym with you until he's fired, it could be fun." He gently moved Edward's hair that was stuck to his tearstained face. "It'll be okay." His voice was so deep and calming, Ed thought.

Up close, Edward's honey-gold eyes were a stunning sight to behold, especially now as they shimmered with barely withheld tears. Ed looked away. "It's just embarrassing."

"I don't think any differently of you." Roy said. _Except maybe more protective_. "Let's just pretend it didn't happen. Okay?"

"…Okay." He replied after a moment.

"Now take a shower and get some rest," Roy ordered. "You'll feel better."

Ed did as he was told.

* * *

Edward slept hard through the rest of the day and that night. He woke up in the morning to see a very sweaty Roy. "Wow, you get that sweaty from fighting practice?"

Roy looked at him surprised to see him awake. "No, we have PT first."

"PT? You're in the military training branch?"

"Yeah, I'm following the military track. I'll be an officer as soon as I get out of this school. I've been scouted. They are paying for my college but I have to go while I serve."

"Oh."

"This _is_ a military school. Most of the people here plan to enter."

"True. Or they are military brats."

"Are you a military brat?"

"No."

"Are you joining the military?"

"I will be a state alchemist."

Roy raised his eyebrows. "Well, you've got a good chance. Good luck, you know they usually only accept one a year."

"It will be me year after next."

"It will be me next year." Roy stated confidently.

"Good luck to you too then."

"So what's your club?"

"Club?"

"Yeah, you have to be in a club. Thursdays' fourth period is clubs."

"Oh, is there an art club?"

"Of course."

"What club are you in?"

"Oh, I have to attend the Officer's Training Course during that time."

"Oh, sounds boring."

"Yeah, anyway I've got to get a shower before school."

"Go ahead, see you in alchemy."

"Yeah."

* * *

_Review!_


	6. Unexpected Twist

_Here you go, the long awaited. Sorry it took so long... I was worried it might be too cliche so I wasn't sure I wanted to post it._

**Chapter 6:** Unexpected Twist

Chapter 6:

During his officer's training course Roy's thoughts wandered aimlessly towards Ed and what he might be drawing in art club. Riza perhaps? Did Ed like Riza? He remembered catching him drawing her before… but if that was so why did he request a date from him? Was it just to get Roy's approval for his best friend? Or was it something else? Did he care? No… but then why did he keep wondering about it?

Roy sighed. He was in a bad mood. He decided he was going to go straight to sleep as soon as the training let out. Fuck his last two classes. The last one was gym anyway. He did not want to see that man. He might not be able to stop himself from killing him.

* * *

Edward had gone ahead and did what he said he would, joining the art club. But today there was a sub, the usual art teacher was having a baby. Most of the other students were making her cards but he felt that it would be weird for him to write one, never having met the woman. So sitting in a corner by himself he drew in his own sketchbook. Before he knew it he was looking at Roy's form appearing on the page. Making an executive decision he added a military uniform as best he could. (check out my profile to see what he drew. No I did not draw it I'll find and give credit later.)

Surveying his work he thought the picture was worthy of being pinned up… If he weren't sharing a room with the guy he probably would have.

The bell rang and he shuffled to the AP English classroom. They had a pop quiz. Roy wasn't there. Edward tried not to think about it. Jean was apparently in this class too, neither of them had realized it previously. Jean normally sat toward the front and Ed was too preoccupied before to notice him. Jean joined him in the back and they passed notes together. Jean wanted to know if he had set his sights on any girls yet. Ed said he had been too busy to pay attention. Jean pointed out a pretty tall burnet girl he was interested in. She had a cute pair of pink glasses. Ed said he thought she was a pretty good pick and Jean threatened him not to try anything with her. He assured he wouldn't and then the class ended.

On his way out he saw Riza heading into the classroom and he warned her about the quiz. She smiled and thanked him.

Being his last class was gym Ed headed to the dorms. When he opened the door to their room he saw Roy already there sleeping quietly. Ed smiled to himself and decided napping sounded like a good idea. He changed and got into his bed facing toward the wall. He had decided he should always sleep facing the wall in case Roy wanted to wake him up, that way his flesh arm would be on top.

* * *

When he was almost asleep Ed heard a rustling followed shortly after by dragging feet. Why didn't he pick his feet up? Roy went to the bathroom. Ed settled more comfortably in his covers as Roy came back out. He felt his covers moving. "…what are you…?" he turned his head to see Roy's eyes were closed.

Roy got in the bed behind him and placed his left arm over Ed and his right under the pillow. Ed stopped breathing. Was this happening? What was he supposed to do? Should he wake him? If he left him Roy might think he was weird. But then again they were in _his_ bed so it obviously wasn't his fault. And it felt kind of… nice.

The arm held him close. All of Roy was pressed against him. He could feel warm breath in his hair. After a while, when it seemed Roy would not wake any time soon, Ed relaxed. The extra heartbeat lulled him into sleep. He had only planned on taking a nap but he was so comfortable he slept for a long time.

* * *

_They toppled onto Roy's bed. Roy was on top. Their shirts had been removed. Roy ran his hands down the perfect tan skin and flat stomach to reach for the belt as he kissed the boy under him gently."R-Roy are you sure we should…" He silenced him with a kiss as heat flared across his vision. _

_"It's okay." Another feather kiss to Edward's forehead._

* * *

Riza unlocked the door and walked in. "Roy, PT is cancel— uh…" she took in the sight before her then got an idea. "You know what…"

She left and came back with a camera, took a few shots, and left them to sleep.

* * *

Roy awoke feeling warm. _Very_ warm. He was holding tightly to… a person? He opened his eyes. He saw a sea of gold shining in the morning light. He backed up to take in the sight of Ed's body curled to match his.

The movement woke Edward. He rolled his upper body back to look in Roy's direction, eyes bleary, a small dab of slobber on the side of his mouth. "..huuhhh… wha…"

"What do you mean wha? Why are you in my bed?"

Ed's eyes snapped into focus, the cute vulnerability gone. "_Your_ bed? Notice that this is _my_ bed."

Looking around Roy realized this indeed was his roommate's bed. "Why…?" he was a little at a loss for words.

A smug look entered Ed's face. "We had sex, of course."

"We WHAT?!" Roy tumbled backwards out of the bed. "How could… what? I don't… No.. Wait this is—but that was _my_ bed…" he said weakly, the words meshed together.

"Geeze are you that unhappy about it?" Ed looked hurt.

"I… I'm sorry no I would never be unhappy… er.. wait… ahhh…" Roy carelessly threw a drawer open and grabbed some clothes, rushing into the bathroom. He closed the door with a bang and flicked the lock which sounded a reassuring snick.

His hard-on was unmistakable under his clothes. He hoped Edward hadn't noticed. He didn't want to scare the guy off… What was with that dream anyway? Or was it a dream? Had he just been really sleepy? No it was impossible.

* * *

Ed snickered to himself as he got ready for class. Then he stopped suddenly. What did Roy mean "that was my bed"? Whatever.

He went to first period and the whole school was buzzing with news. The P.E. teacher had been arrested. Apparently evidence of him being a pedophile was found and some students were accusing him of sexual assault. Their names were not released however. Ed was relieved. At least he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

There was apparently a new teacher who was a part of the military. He would be taking the P.E. teacher's place who was also a training officer for the Military Program.

* * *

When they got to second period gym a loud booming voice greeted the class. "Greetings children! Please quickly change you're uniforms! I will be right here waiting!"

Ed sat down in his usual place on the stage.

"AH!" The man said, "You must be Edward! I'm Major Armstrong!" The major stripped off his shirt. "Maybe seeing my perfect manly form will help inspire you to train on your own and become stronger! Good luck, my boy, I wish you well. You should strive to be this physically fit!" Tears streamed from his eyes. Then he put his shirt back on and went on his way.

Wow. Ed thought to himself. This guy is strange.

* * *

Roy, having a military family already knew Major Armstrong and greeted him happily. He knew the guy was odd, but he was kind and had a good heart. They were in good hands.

He was kind of disappointed they had no alchemy Fridays but the day went quickly enough. Before he knew it he was in firearms class watching group B shoot from the sidelines with Riza.

It was fine with him to just watch today. He was quietly pondering what he was going to _do_ with Edward on his date tomorrow. "Hey Riza?"

"What?" She didn't spare him a glance.

"What would you think was a romantic date?"

"If you're asking me out, you know the answer."

"It's not that. Help me out."

* * *

_This is their Friday. Review and you will have said date! )_


	7. The Date

_Thank you all for being patient. Here it is! Enjoy. :)_

**Chapter 7:** The Date

They passed Roy's car. "Hey, isn't this one yours?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, but we're not using that today." Roy walked on, keys jangling. Then he stopped next to a motorcycle, slung his leg over it, and kicked up the kick stand. Ed tried not to look uncomfortable with this development. Roy looked at him. "Well get on. You did say a 'date'."

"Uh, right. Who's is this?" Ed asked as he carefully got on the back and wrapped his left arm around Roy's stomach. He could feel the muscles through the shirt. He stubbornly placed his right hand on his own knee and hoped he would not fall off.

Revving the engine Roy informed him the bike was Jean's. Then they were off, Edward's coattails flying in streaks of bright red like a bloodstain on the drab gray carpet or the pavement.

They passed the waffle house they had eaten at before and kept going. Ed watched Roy's short hair ruffle, his head splitting the wind just enough for Edward to keep his eyes opened. He wondered how the guy could see without wearing a helmet with a wind shield on it. The road seemed to stretch on and Edward resolutely held his body rigid and away from Roy's. He didn't want to intrude on his personal space. But after a while of thought, Edward came to the conclusion that the point of the motorcycle was probably to force close contact so he hesitantly leaned forward and slowly relaxed. The fingers of his left hand twitched a little, trying to feel that wonderful muscle but he forced himself to stop as they continued on.

Taking note of Ed giving in and the small movement his hand had been making, Roy smiled to himself. He waited for the other arm to encircle him but it never came. He wasn't sure if it was a bad thing but he decided not to think about it as he was just pulling up to the back of the target building. He had chosen the back purposely so Edward wouldn't know what he was in for.

* * *

They slipped into the back door of a large older looking brick building. Inside was rather dark and Edward was starting to wonder what he had gotten himself into. They walked down a corridor that had rooms branching off to either side periodically with numbers on the doors. The walls were covered in a black carpet and Edward was starting to think the place was sound proof. The hallway ended in a big room where a desk sat to the side. Roy walked up to the counter and the man behind it looked up.

"Ah Roy, you're a bit early but room 5 is reserved and prepped for you. No Riza today? That girl is unbeatable. Go ahead back, you want the usual time correct?"

"Yes, that is perfect Terry." Roy headed back the way they had come, an even more confused and worried Ed followed. They reached room 5 and Roy opened the door. They were in a small room lined with paintball guns of many varying styles. Edwards face and mood brightened instantly. There were also two piles of clothes sat out on a bench and a few boxes of spare clothes sat nearby. Roy gestured to the boxes. "Good luck finding something small enough. I can see he put out Riza's personal gear, she doesn't use much padding. You could try hers if you want, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Edward decided to wear Riza's set and picked it up. He looked around and headed to one of the small stalls he saw on the side of the room. Roy raised his eyebrow but said nothing, though he personally changed into his clothing in the main room.

Edward changed into Riza's gear. The cargo pants had to be rolled up at the bottom. He took his jacket off but opted for his long sleeve shirt and her vest. He was glad he had more than one pair of gloves in his possession back at the dorm. He slid the half fingered paintball gloves on over his own gloves, the white fingers peaking out. Then he stepped out from behind the curtain to find Roy deciding on what gun to use. The face masks awaited them by the door.

Edward and Roy both chose medium sized guns, just large enough that using both hands would be useful but not required. Edward sported green paintballs and Roy's were purple. They put on their face masks and walked into the next room. Roy hit a button on the wall and the lights came on to reveal an obstacle course full of walls, pillar like things varying in height, platforms to climb, rope nets two feet off the floor or leading up to platforms, and more that Edward couldn't see. The air started to fill with smoke.

"You start on the left, I start on the right." Roy stated. "Better run, you have one minute before game start."

* * *

Edward slowed his breathing as he squinted, trying to catch movement through the fog. He lay prone on the top of a platform, left hand on the trigger. He felt that it was unlikely for his pray to spot him up here. They were 20 minutes in and though they had spotted each other a few times neither had made the first hit. Ed was pretty sure he had seen motion to the left on his careful way up the ropes. He looked that direction intently.

Suddenly Ed felt a paintball hit the dead center of the back of his vest. He turned to see Roy above him, standing strait with the gun pointed at him with one hand. Edward shot and hit him on the left of his torso. Roy laughed and fell backwards, tucking into a ball and rolling down the ropes he had climbed up. Edward was impressed. So that's how the ropes were used. That's why they were set at an angle and at the bottom the rope was so far off the ground. It wasn't just to make it difficult terrain. Edward took the opportunity to shoot Roy as he reached the bottom of the ropes and leaped off them with ease. He got one more shot in before Roy was lost to the fog. Yet somehow the older boy still managed to see him or at least guess where he was enough to hit him again. Edward decided it would be to his advantage not to stand gawking. He dropped down to a lower platform then down to the floor and took off in pursuit.

* * *

Two hours later they sat in the gun room, panting and covered in paint. "Geeze." Roy panted. "I thought you had a 'weak constitution'. How did you keep up so well?"

"HAH! If you thought I was weak why did you choose something so physical? Trying to show off?" Edward shot back.

"No, I would have gone easier on you if you were slower. But I figured out quickly enough I didn't need to."

Edward avoided Roy's questioning gaze and shrugged out of the paint covered vest and the extra set of gloves. "I have my reasons."

Deciding to leave the obviously unwanted topic be for the sake of 'the date' Roy changed back into his own clothes while Ed did the same in the changing room. They had a pretty even amount of paint on themselves though Roy was pretty sure he had won. Ed had gotten in close pretty easily after Roy's initial attack and Roy had had a time shaking the little pipsqueak.

Realizing Ed had worn his own shirt, Roy opted out of going to the park to eat the picnic he had packed. That was to cliché anyway. They ate out on the grass field near the paintball building while they waited for the shirt to dry. Ed took his left glove off to eat with.

"So, are you left handed? I thought you used your right." Roy asked thoughtfully.

Ed looked up. "I'm ambidextrous."

"You are full of surprises." Ed smiled as Roy laughed. They chatted about various things from music to deep alchemical algorithms. Roy was astonished at how intelligent the boy in front of him really was. The boy might even know more about alchemy than he did even without counting the fact Ed could use it without a circle. One day he would have to find out just how he did that. He felt a newfound respect for the freshman and couldn't help but be absorbed in the conversation.

They didn't stop talking until the sun started to set. Ed pointed out the pretty scene and snapped Roy from his daze. They decided to head back. Once again Ed only used one arm to steady himself even though he didn't seem to mind leaning into Roy's back. This left Roy rather confused but when they got back they both acted rather normally and comfortably. He returned the keys to Jean and left Ed to go back to their room first and get a shower. There was paint not just on his clothes but in his hair.

Roy visited with Riza for a while before he returned to the room where he found his roommate already fast asleep. He gave a half smile and headed for his own shower.

* * *

_I know it's not edited but I doubt there are many mistakes and I wanted to give it to you the second it was done because I waited so long to write it. Just so you know the 27__th__ of November is my birthday and in four days I am turning 21._


End file.
